Sparks Fly
by TurnDreamsIntoReality
Summary: As the rain fell down their lips didn't part as they moved together slowly in sync. They didn't care that it was pouring out and that they would most likely get sick, this right here was their moment. Starlie! R&R


_This little one-shot was inspired by the song "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift. These couple of days that song has been on repeat over and over again on my iPod and it gave me the inspiration to write this one-shot that all you amazing readers will read. I really hope you enjoy it! Please review I would love to know what you think and if you have any songs that you think would be good for a one-shot feel free to let me know in a review! :) _

_Disclaimer – I do not own Lemonade Mouth or Taylor Swift's song. Enjoy :)_

_(Btw, I advice you to listen to the song 'Sparks Fly' just because it kind of… makes the mood lol. Well it works for me atleast XD)_

"Sparks Fly"

She rushes out into the heavy cloudburst not having a care that her whole self was quickly immersed. Tears were falling from her cheeks and she cursed herself for being so weak. As she jogs farther away she can hear the thud her feet make each time it contacts with pavement and feels the puddles splash back up at her. She runs farther from the place until her mind starts to feel too light-headed to maintain and she halts herself abruptly.

Her face turns up towards the dark-clouded sky letting the water hit her face directly feeling pleased with the way the rainwater tottered against her skin, feeling relieved for a second. But her heart ached deeply. She was grateful that it indeed was raining, hiding her salty wet tears as they escaped from her dark eyes. She feels her throat constrict and she gulps looking back down to the cemented floor.

All she can hear is the pounding of the rain hitting the pavement rapidly and the thumping of her heart in both her chest and ears. She brings her hands up to her forehead pressing strongly against it wanting to shriek at herself for taking this way too seriously. For feeling so vulnerable when it shouldn't matter.

The cat-dog-weather was grave and the airstream was cold like Alaska but right at the moment she didn't mind if she would get under par or not.

_I am acting ridiculous! Why should this matter?_

She ignores the sob that comes out feeling her lips swell as well as her eyes.

In the distance, it sounded as if a voice was calling after her but sounded too far away, too faded. It sounded like the breeze that swished past leaves making them dance back and forth with a steady rhythm. But this wasn't any breeze it was louder and human-like sounding.

This call didn't have a _'Wooshing'_ sound to it. It was melodic sounding, powerful, and masculine. She turned her head to the resonance and scrunched up her noise and squinted her eyes trying to see past the rain but with no luck. She shook her head thinking that it was just the rain and wind's noise playing tricks on her.

But then she heard it again, this time louder and sounded much nearer. In no time she was able to make out a silhouette running in her path.

She was able to notice that it was a man. His pace was quick but firm and he seemed to have his eyes on the prize and in the case, _her_. She turned around from the man looking away from him not wanting him to see her like this.

It's not that she cared whether he sees her cry. For one, he has seen her weep already and secondly it was raining out so it wouldn't matter. What she cared about was the fact that _she_ couldn't see him right now. Not when her heart was feeling like this. It was aching terribly and she knew if he got closer she would break down further.

She wasn't used to feeling like this. She has never felt this way for a person in her life. She didn't know how to handle it.

She began to walk away from him keeping her pace swift while wiping away her tears. Though it was hard trying to move fast due to the pouring rain.

"Wait Stella!"

Now she was able to hear what the man was saying. He was calling out to her and he sounded desperate. She shot a quick look back at him heart-broken shown clearly on her face but she shook her head.

She began to run again but she certainly underestimated his speed because not quickly after did she feel him grasp her hand making her stop. She gasped to herself and turned leisurely to look at him.

She noticed that he was breathing heavily, trying to relax himself. His eyes looked at hers questioningly. She looked down to his and hers hands and saw that he was still holding on to hers. She quickly released herself from him and turned away from him, but didn't leave.

She bit on her lower lip and faced the still very gloomy clouds now feeling chilly.

"Stella what's wrong? You ran out before I could get to you." His voice called out strong over the rain. She opened her mouth to speak but failed to say anything. Her throat felt tight, she couldn't speak. She crossed her arms over her chest and decided that it was best to stay silent.

It may have seemed best for her, but for him that seemed like the worst idea in history!

She felt a hand land on her shoulder and she tensed. It wasn't that he grabbed her hard it was just the opposite. His touch was so gentle and assuring that she didn't know what to think. Her back still faced him but she turned her head just a bit to be able to take a quick glance at his face.

His hand hadn't left her shoulder until reluctantly she turned her body around to face him completely; she let his hand drop by shrugging her shoulders. Her eyes squinted trying to look at him better and let a light sigh escape her now red lips.

"I…I'm sorry. I'm acting ridiculous!" she whispered though loud enough so his ears could hear her. He didn't say anything letting his brown eyes encourage her to say more.

"I…" she let her words drop. She didn't know how to explain it to him and to be honest she didn't want to know how to clarify it. She herself wasn't sure what she was feeling so why should anyone else know? She shook her head. That didn't make sense. She just didn't know!

"Forget it." She croaked out walking away from him, hugging herself close. He didn't stay; he followed her walking beside her.

"Stella!" he voice rang thickly through the air. She shook her head "What are you doing here anyways?" She asked wearily. She had stopped trying to walk fast knowing that no matter the speed she went he would always match it. Besides she was getting tired of walking swiftly in the heavy rain, that didn't seem like it would be stopping at any moment.

"I came out after you. Like I said before, you left before I could get to you. But my question is why did you leave?"

She stops her walk and casts her eyes on his soaking wet face. She seems hesitant to speak but quickly shoots the feeling away and opens her mouth to say:

"I'm in love with you." She says trying her best not to let it out watery already feeling her heart pick up speed.

Her eyes then turn wide "Wow, I can't believe I just said that."

"Stella—"

She lifts her hands up "No… It's true! Okay, and I-I… I don't know why I'm saying this to you. I left because I saw you with Victoria and-and I…"

She shoots her eyes on the floor "Ugh…I'm sorry I'm telling you all of this… It's just I really like you. And I've never felt this way for a person and seeing that you're with Victoria broke me and I couldn't handle it…" She continued talking moving her hands around trying to get her point across and in her mind she was failing miserably.

He tried to throw a word in but she continued talking until she felt him grab her wrists to halt her from her mini speech. Her eyes darted to his face with shock as she looks in his eyes and sees an unfamiliar emotion.

He inwardly thanks God that he got her to be quiet and quickly presses his lips against hers.

He let go of her wrists slowly and wrapped his arms around her back letting her press her hands against his chest.

Her lips tasted a mixture of the sweet pouring water and her salty tears. He wanted her to know that he loved her too and this seemed like the only way.

As the rain fell down their lips didn't part as they moved together slowly in sync. They didn't care that it was pouring out and that they would most likely get sick, this right here was their moment.

After some time he slowly pulled away pressing his forehead against hers. Her eyes look at his ample and questioning.

"I don't like Victoria… I'm in love with you too." He breathes out. She nods wanting to say something but he quickly let his lips capture hers once more.

She feels her knees go weak as they continue to kiss and her insides fill with such a sensation that she couldn't describe it. He loves her back. He loves her back! She was so happy that she let herself smile into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck feeling her feet be slowly picked up from the ground.

They say when you kiss someone you love you see fireworks going off but what she saw was sparks flying around. It may sound corny, but it couldn't be any truer.

_Drop everything now__; __meet me in the pouring rain. __Kiss me on the sidewalk, __take away the pain. 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile…_

**The End**

* * *

><p>Was it cute? Did you enjoy it? These thoughts will forever haunt my mind until you review ;) thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope I didn't bore you! xD<p> 


End file.
